Advances in micro-miniaturization within the semiconductor industry in recent years have enabled biotechnologists to begin packing traditionally bulky sensing tools into smaller and smaller form factors, onto so-called biochips. Often the amount of data that can be exported out of the biochip is constrained due to limitations in communication bandwidth. As more and more information is generated by the biochip, it would be desirable to reduce the amount of data needed to be exported out of the biochip.